La Ouija
by Nakuru Ishinomori
Summary: Una tragedia a sucedido, ya no esta para su familia y amigos... Suicidio u homicidio.. Nadie lo sabe... Pero la respuesta puede estar a la vuelta... De una invocación... Es en la version Fnaf High School, un tiempo en el que ellos ya no soy adolecentes sino que rodean la edad de 20. Créditos de resumen a mi mejor amigo "Digi-sword" yo no tenía ideas XD Espero les guste.
1. Introducción

**_Introducción._**

\- Todavía está muy pequeño pero puedo jurar mi alma al diablo que es tu viva imagen- El rostro de la chica se mostraba seria pero soltaba silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas rojas y se perdían en su mentón- Joy le puso Frederic por ti. Ya sabes, Freddy, Frederic. Jejeje, todos te extrañamos. Foxy no es el mismo desde tu pérdida, ya no sale de su casa, dejó de comer, dejó su triángulo en el olvido. Chica a intentado animarle pero nada funciona y termina por llorar con él. Bonnie ya no toca su guitarra, creo que hasta hay posibilidad de que la haya vendido. Todos sufrimos Freddy...- Sus lágrimas caían ya en cascadas y sus sollozos se tornaban roncos, desgarrados.

Observó la lápida frente a ella y cayó rendida de rodillas mientras unos brazos la rodeaban con fuerza. El rubio que la acompañaba también lloraba silenciosamente mientras presionaba sus labios con fuerza, debía ser fuerte por su amiga.

\- Carry... Es mejor que nos vayamos...- Dijo Golden con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de levantarse junto a la mencionada, pero le resultaba difícil pues ella empezó a golpear la tierra que había en la tumba.

\- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!- Gritó tratando de aferrarse a la tierra lastimado sus uñas y creándose pequeños cortes y marcas con las piedras- ¡¡¡ÉL NO SE PUEDE IR ASÍ SIN MÁS!!!- Su rostro estaba finalmente empapado y mostraba tanto furia e ira como tristeza y nostalgia- ¡¡FREDDY!!-

Golden trataba de sujetarla con fuerza pero se le dificulta cuando ella se empieza a agitar tratando de liberarse.

\- ¡¡¡Por dios, Carry. ¿Crees que a Freddy le gustaría verte así? Maldición. Controlate!!!- Dijo ello a gritos tratando de que ella entre en razón.

Cuando Carry le pidió que le acompañara al cementerio a visitar a Freddy jamás pensó que terminaría así. El joven cantante decidió que desde ese instante no la dejaría nunca más sola, estaba demasiada afectada como para saber que hacía, necesitaba que alguien la vigilara constantemente y eso iba a hacer él.

\- Freddy...- Dijo en un susurro la chica de ojos azules antes de caer desmayada en brazos del rubio que pronto entró en pánico.

\- ¿Carry? ... ¡Carry!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en llovizna y cubrían la ventana del auto en el que iba nuestra protagonista, quien se miraba como si no hubiese dormido en días y con los ojos de un casi rojo intenso. Ella tomaba lugar en uno de los asientos traseros junto a la ventana y quien conducía era Golden.

\- ... Lamento mucho el momento incómodo que tuviste que presenciar en el cementerio..- Dijo repentinamente la pelirroja aún mirando la lluvia por la ventanilla.

\- En verdad me alegra haber estado ahí- Dijo con sinceridad el chico- Quien sabe de que hubieses sido capas hacer- Presionó con algo de fuerza el volante- Si algo te llegara a pasar...- Suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos un segundo- Ya perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos y... no puedo perder a otra...-

El silencio reino por unos minutos en el auto y lo único que se oía era la lluvia chocando con el auto y asfalto, y también el motor del auto.

Carry había reflexionado sobre su comportamiento en la tumba de su hermano y se sentía realmente avergonzada. Golden en verdad se había comportado como un verdadero amigo cuando trató de evitar que se dañara a ella y la tumba de ese ser que tanto amó.

Aún podía verlo en aquel gigantesco charco de sangre con los ojos abiertos y el pelo revuelto. Había caído de lo alto de un edificio de más de 10 pisos desde la azotea, su posición se veía como un insecto muerto y eso sólo la enfureció.

La policía estaba investigando si aquello que le pasó a él fue cosa de suicidio o homicidio, según le habían informado había más probabilidad de que Freddy se haya matado por su cuenta pero la ojiazul no podía decir que les creía.

\- Tenemos a que vengar la muerte de mi hermano- Dijo rompiendo el silencio la chica, claramente enojada. Golden sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero al escucharla, no conocía esa parte de su amiga- Debemos hacer pagar al maldito que lo mató-

El rubio no dijo nada y se limitó a tiritear y seguir conduciendo, cuando de pronto estaciono en una acera sin llegar aún a su destino. Debía hablar seriamente con la hermana de su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte, se podia apresiar la sombra del joven pelirrojo con las orejitas de zorro que le dio su amiga se movía temblando de espaldas bajo la única luz de una pequeña lámpara junto a su cama con él sentado en ella.

Su perfil lo mostraba casi sonriendo y sus lágrimas reflejaban la poca luz de la lámpara. Después de la visita de su amiga rubia tuvo la repentina necesidad de ver esas viejas fotos de cuando él y sus amigos habían formando la banda en el High School para el concurso de primavera.

Las tenía guardadas en un descuidado álbum guardado en una de las cajas de su escritorio. En todas se podía ver a él y sus amigos abrazados o con sus instrumentos, sonriendo y divirtiéndose. En unas cuantas se podía percibir la mirada de odio del zorro hacia el cantante, eso le hizo soltar una corta risa mientras de pronto tapaba su boca y notando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Sus pupilas habían disminuido tamaño mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum y miraba las fotos mientras ocultaba su sonrisa bajo su mano y aún lloraba, se podían ver ojeras en sus ojos.

En un momento apareció una foto de Freddy con su corbata y sombrero con orejas de oso, sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas y él nervioso al ver que lo fotografiaban.

Foxy empezó a reír sin nada de gracia aún tapándose la boca y sus ojos reflejaban algo de cinismo mientras centraba su vista en la foto de su amigo. Se reía cada vez más fuerte y de repente tiró el álbum con brusquedad lejos de él.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su pelo con fuerza, jalandolo. Aún reía pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo para volver a llorar con la voz desgarrada.

\- ¡¡¿No habías dicho que jamás nos abandonarías, mentiroso?!!- Gritó dolido mirando el techo- ¡¡¡Prometiste que estarías para nosotros siempre, pero no estás más que bajo la tierra!!!-

Empezó a tirar todo en su habitación con ira mientras aún lloraba y gritaba a más no poder. Ese niñato le dijo nada más que mentiras, él ya no estaba con sus amigos, estaba muerto y enterrado lejos de todos los que lo amaban y querían. Le hizo juramentos que rompió al momento de suicidarse, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, él haría que cumpliese con todo lo que le dijo.

\- Vas a ver, Freddy... Vas a cumplir cada palabra que me dijiste... Haré hasta lo imposible porque lo hagas, maldito...- Dijo tirado en el piso en susurros ya cansado y algo herido por los vidrios de vasos y floreros que había quebrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El niño en la cuna empezó a llorar a mitad de las 4 de la madrugada pues empezó a sentir hambre y quería que su madre lo alimentara. Ella empezó a despertar bostezando y sonrió con tristeza al ver a su adorable pequeño, sus cabellos castaños se podían ver en su cabecita ya mas largos que cuando nacio, aún no era muy largo. Sus ojitos azules estaban cerrados y soltando lágrimas.

\- Ya pasó mi amor...- Lo arruyó su madre mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos de la cuna junto a su cama matrimonial- Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad...- Bostezo en medio de la frase- .. Pequeño?-

Habían pasado apenas unos 5 meses desde que el padre de su hijo murió y lo único que podía recordarlo diariamente era su pequeño hijo quien se parecía demasiado a él.

Hace apenas semanas había decidido dejar de llorar por Freddy y comenzar a pensar más a su hijo, él lo necesitaba y finalmente lo había entendido.

Consiguió un trabajo como cantante y pianista en un restaurante elegante no muy lejos de su casa durante las noches desde 06:30 p.m. a 10:30 p.m. y a decir verdad le pagaban muy bien. A su bebé lo dejaba con su abuela quien le esperaba siempre con los brazos abiertos al pequeño.

\- Cada día te pareces más a tu papá- Comentó mientras alimentaba al niño- Tienes todo de él, su pelo, sus ojos...- Tomó su manito en uno de sus dedos- Su sonrisa. Eres hermoso, pequeño-

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla derecha mientras miraba a su bebé en la oscuridad y soledad de su casa.

Desde hace un tiempo antes de que el castaño muriese habían tenido planes de vivir juntos y criar al niño que Joy esperaba, tal y como una familia verdadera y feliz. Pero las cosas se vieron perjudicadas a la sospechosa muerte de su novio, su prometido.

 ** _Flash Back._**

 _\- ... Acá será la cocina y aquí la sala. Nuestro dormitorio está arriba, junto al cuarto de bebé- Decía todo muy rápido y entusiasmado mientras jalaba la mano de su novia que lo miraba divertida._

 _En menos de un segundo ya estaban en el piso superior y Freddy se apresuró a llevar a Joy a la que sería su habitación._

 _\- ¿Que te parece? Bastante espacioso y tiene un baño en la habitación. Sé ve bastante grande pero ya verás cuando tragamos nuestras cosas- Sostuvo con firmeza la mano de su novia sobrenotando el anillo que él le había dado, un anillo de compromiso._

 _Él estaba tan concentrado en el lugar que no notó cuando Joy soltó su mano y decidió observar dicho anillo y acariciar su vientre algo abultado con la otra mano. Sonrió muy alegre y soltó una pequeña carcajada._

 _\- ¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo malo?- Se acercó a su novia y la abrazo- ¿No te gusta el cuarto? Podemos elegir otro. Hay uno en el piso de aba...-_

- _No, no. Freddy, todo es perfecto- Miró sus ojos mostrando alegría y nerviosismo- Pero, aún somos muy jóvenes y... esto de vivir juntos,_ _casarnos y.. tener un hijo...- Suspiro sintiéndose como en un sueño._

- _¿Qué?- De pronto dejó de abrazarla y la_ _miró con miedo- No... ¿No quieres? Joy, yo te amo mucho. Demasiado. Quiero formar una familia contigo y ser felizmente casado contigo y con nadie más ¿Tu no me amas?-_

 _\- ¿Pero que dices, Freddy? Claro que te amo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y quiero hacer todo esto contigo. Pero...-_

 _\- ¿Tienes dudas? ...-_

 _\- No. Esto es como un sueño. Estoy muy alegre, amor. No tengo duda alguna-_

 _Freddy sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta y volvió a sonreírle a la vez que se arrodillaba para llenar de besos su vientre, donde se encontraba su primogénito._

 ** _Fin de Flash Back._**

No le mintió al castaño cuando dijo amarlo más que a su propia vida, y una prueba evidente había sido cuando ella misma, unos días después de haber dado a luz a su bebé Frederic, intento matarse.

Por supuesto que lo habría logrado, estaba muy convencida, pero alguien lo impidió. Bonnie había ido junto con Bon a visitar a la rubia y su hijito cuando de pronto y antes de tocar a la puerta se escucharon bajos sollozos y el llanto del bebé. El par de chicos alarmados por lo que pasase decidieron no tocar y tirar la puerta abajo para ir corriendo a ver que pasaba. Lo que vieron los dejó en shock.

Joy con un cuchillo en la mano llorando, su bebé debía de estar en el piso de arriba así que Bonnie fue por él. Bon tenía que evitar que una locura ocurriese.

Finalmente Joy se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y asustada soltó el cuchillo para luego ser abrazada por su amigo de años. Bonnie no había tardado en llegar con el bebé más calmado.

Ambos se habían llevado un susto de muerte al casi perder a su amiga.


	2. 1- La tabla Ouija

Capítulo 1: La tabla Ouija

Estaba enojada, muy enojada con Golden. El muy torpe la había llenado de sermones sobre que la investigación aún estaba en pie, que la venganza es mala, que Freddy no aprobaría su actitud y bla bla bla.

Golden no sabía que le gustaba a Freddy... o a Fred. El segundo seguro habría deseado que los vengara a ambos, y eso es lo que Carry quería hacer. Pero ahora que sabía que Golden se mudaria a vivir con ella y que dejaría de trabajar un tiempo para vigilarla debía ser más precavida en lo que hacía. Tal vez ese par de chicos de pelo blanco le podrían ayudar, se notaba a leguas que les gustaba las cosas involucradas con espíritus. Ellos la ayudarían pero... nuevamente Golden lo impediría.

\- "¿Qué hago?"- Pensó frustrada.

Se tiró en su cama y tomó uno de los peluches, más justamente uno de un oso marrón con sombrero y corbata. Siempre se dijo que le recordaba mucho a Freddy y con eso decidió abrazarlo y pensar que era él, aún si era demasiado pequeño como para ser él. Quería abrazarlo. Entonces luego de pensar en su hermano una última vez en el día quedó sumida en sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana finalmente había llegado y el pelirrojo había amanecido en el suelo de la cocina, se encontraba aún cansado y con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Había olvidado un poco de lo sucedido en el día anterior, pero recordaba claramente cuando dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por hacer cumplir las palabras del difunto, ¿cómo demonios haría eso? definitivamente necesitaba pensar en algo pronto. Él no era del tipo de persona que hacía una promesa o juramentos en vano.

Se levantó y en seguida notó el desastre de platos y vasos rotos con viejas ollas y sartenes en el suelo, había tirado todo igualmente cuando el fósforo no quería cooperar el día anterior para hacerse un simple té que lo tranquilizara.

\- Un segundo... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Se dijo a si mismo algo aturdido y tratando de recordar.

Cada vez que trataba de recordar como llegó a dormirse en el suelo le dolía demasiado la cabeza, parecía algo inútil pero no quería dejarlo así, entonces el teléfono lo distrajo de aquello y respondió.

\- Hola... Estrapajo!- Dijo animado al notar que era su amigo callejero que no veía hace un buen tiempo- ¿Como conseguiste el teléfono, amigo? ... ¿Mangle? Que gran detalle de su parte ¿Y como esta Bestia? ¿Ese loquillo sigue causando revuelo? ... Jajaja, claro que si yo lo crié con uste... ...- Soltó un suspiro al escuchar a su amigo, sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse- Es cierto ... Lo sé, no he salido de casa en semanas, creo que me haría bien un baño jajajaja- Su risa se notaba vacía y sin nada de gracia-... No es necesario, amigo. Estoy bien, ya sabes. Cuando éramos pequeños el psicológico dijo que paso a paso avanzariamos para superarlo ... Claro, y cuida mucho de Bestia. Dile que pronto iré a visitarlo ... Si, adiós-

Colgó y secó sus ojos que estaban algo húmedos. Al parecer hasta Springtrap estaba enterado de la muerte de Freddy, las noticias volaban más rápidos que el viento.

Suspiró nuevamente y decidió tomar dicho baño, tal vez le haría bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de varios autos fuera de su casa la despertaron, unos pitidos de una camioneta en retroceso para ser más exactos. La pelirroja llevaba su cabello revuelto y tenía el muñeco del oso aferrado a su mano izquierda, sus ojos estaban rojos y con ojeras, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por lágrimas durante el sueño, no había alcanzado a ponerse la pijama por lo cual aún llevaba el vestido negro del día anterior.

Froto sus ojos y busco con sus pies las pantuflas de gato color rojo. En cuanto se puso de pie salió de su habitación y en seguida la puerta de su casa se abrió mostrando a su amigo rubio.

\- Buenos días, Carry- Saludó sonriendo- Veo que acabas de despertar y...- Pronto su semblante alegre cambio a uno serio y preocupado- Estuviste llorando...- Afirmó.

Se acercó a ella y unos hombres con cajas empezaron a entrar poniéndolos en un lugar vacío. Golden pasó su mano por la mejilla sonrosada de Carry y la notó mojada.

\- ¿Tuviste pesadillas?- Preguntó.

Carry guardo silencio y negó lentamente. No recordaba haber tenido pesadillas y si las tuvo las habrá olvidado a lo largo de la noche.

\- Estoy bien- Dijo con una voz seca y ronca. Casi sin ser su voz.

\- De acuerdo- Suspiró algo aliviado.

\- ¿Y qué son todas estas cajas?- Preguntó la ojiazul luego de haberse aclarado la garganta y haber recuperado su voz.

\- Te dije que me mudaria contigo- Respondió el cantante- Aquí están algunas de mis cosas. Sólo lo esencial- Dijo casi orgulloso.

Carry miró sorprendida la cantidad de cajas pues no parecían contener sólo lo esencial. Rápidamente fue a abrir la que se encontraba más a su alcance y la abrió. Luego puso una cara de facel palm, al notarlo Golden se apresuró a estar a su lado.

\- ¿Productos para el cabello? ¿A eso llamas esencial?-

\- ¿Qué?- Exclamó algo ofendido- Un chico también necesita sus productos capilares- Hablo con voz de diva.

Carry empezó a carcajearse haciendo que el rubio pusiera una cara de indignado para luego unirse a su risa. Claro que la risa de Carry era ya muy exagerada y se quedaba sin aire por lo cual Golden decidió dejar de reír y tratar de parar la risa de su amiga.

\- Dios- Exclamó la chica aún riendo un poco- Hace tanto que no río de ésta forma- Secó las pocas lágrimas que se le acumularon y mostró sus ojos alegres y sin rastros de que alguna vez fueron rojos- Eres el mejor-

Golden sonrió alegre de ver a Carry nuevamente feliz después de 5 meses llorando. No es como si a él no le afectara la muerte de Freddy, pero parecía que todos sus amigos estaban llorando a mares por él, exceptuando a Chica y Bon, él y los mencionados debían hacer el papel de fuertes para contener a sus amigos, pero no significaba que no lloraran al estar en soledad.

Pronto un enorme hombre se situó junto a los chicos y mostró la palma de su mano. Golden entendio que le tocaba pagar por la mudanza. Puso una buena cantidad de dinero en la mano del hombre y luego de que él lo contara sonrió y salió de la casa junto a los demás hombres.

Golden aspiró el aire y lo soltó luego de un rato con las manos en la cintura, iba a necesitar de Carry para que le ayudara a desempacar en la habitación vacía que había junto al cuarto de ella. Eso y sus instrumentos y micrófonos, sus productos de aseo personal, sus pelotas de básquet ball, fútbol y voleibol. Y habían más. Sip, sólo lo esencial.

\- ¿Desde cuando comenzaste a tejer?- Preguntó la pelirroja frente a otra caja con un ovillo de hilo y agujas en la mano.

\- Es algo en lo que estoy trabajando- Dijo Golden encojiendose de hombros- Mi abuela me enseñó-

\- Ajá- Fue lo único que dijo ella.

Le resultaba algo cómico el hecho de que tejiera pero decidió guardarse la risa, aún le dolía el estómago por las carcajadas anteriores. Tantas cajas... se le haría algo difícil encontrar un buen lugar para cada cosa que Golden tuviera en las cajas. La casa era bastante grande y varios cuartos estaban vacíos, tal vez sólo amontonen sus cosas en alguno y listo.

Abrió otra cajá y en ésta encontró una tabla con un objeto triangular con un círculo de cristal casi en la punta. En la tabla se podía ver en la parte superior el nombre de "Ouija". A lado de el nombre habían dos palabras más 'sí' y 'no' una palabra a un lado y la otra en el otro. Hasta abajo se leía 'Adiós' y en el centro estaba todo el abecedario. La curiosidad la inundó.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó a Golden y él de inmediato palideció. Esa tabla no era suya pero el nombre lo conocía.

\- Eh... Pre-prestamelo...- Pidió con voz temblorosa pero algo firme. En seguida ella se lo pasó junto al objeto triángulo y él lo observó con los ojos asustados.

Debía de tirar esa cosa y no dar información de eso a Carry, ella podría no pensar y usarlo.

\- Con... con esto aprendía una primita mía el abc- Mintió luciendo nervioso, no podría mentir del todo, pero debía intentar.

\- ¿Y porque se te ve nervioso?- Preguntó preocupada y curiosa.

\- Esto... esto me trae muchos recuerdos... no muy buenos. Es todo- Cubrió con sus brazos la tabla y trato de pensar en un lugar donde esconderlo hasta deshacerse de él.

Carry decidió no dar tanta vuelta al asunto aún si le interesaba aquello.

\- Ok. Aquí hay muchas cajas seguro con cosas...-

\- Es-en-ciales - Interrumpió Golden.

\- Si, eso- Hizo una mueca y volvió a su habitación- Puedes empezar a poner tus cosas en el cuarto ahí a lado, yo iré a asearme y cambiarme. Ni se te ocurra entrar- Lo miró amenazante y dejó a un Golden blanco del miedo parado.

A veces Carry puede dar mucho miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente habían terminado de ordenar todo y apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada.

Ambos chicos se encontraban agotados y tirados en el piso junto a unas cajas de la mudanza ya vacías. En ambos se podían ver ojeras a causa de la falta de sueño y sus párpados a punto de cerrarse.

Golden bostezo estirando los brazos y luego se dio cuenta de que Carry estaba casi sumida en sueño.

\- Hey, Carry- Dijo en un tono bajo y cansado mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica- Creo que deberías ir a dormir, yo aún tengo que ordenar algunas cosas-

\- ¿Ordenar?- Dijo somnolienta sin darle sentido a lo que dijo el rubio- Estoy cansada- Confesó. El tono en lo que había dicho le había enternecido a Golden por lo cual sonrió.

Finalmente después de unos minutos había logrado quitarle las sandalias y arropar a su amiga en su cama mientras daba otro bostezo y salía del cuarto ya oscuro.

Entró en, ahora, su habitación y al tirarse en la cama noto algo duro en ella que le hizo quejarse de dolor mientras se levantaba y frotaba su espalda.

Al darse vuelta para ver que era eso que le chocó, volvió a despertarse de su ensoñación con una mueca de nervios y miedo. También sintió una gran sorpresa pues él no había dejado la tabla Ouija ahí.

Recordaba haberla dejado debajo de uno de sus muebles que tenía muy corta distanciado sí al piso. Pronto se puso pálido mientras miles de preguntas viajaban a su mente.

\- Definitivamente ahora tengo que no sólo deshacerme de ésto sino que debo destruirlo... Está suplicando ser utilizado y yo no lo puedo permitir- Se dijo a si mismo para luego tomar la tabla y el objeto triangular (N/A: No tengo idea de como se llama), y llevarlo a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía dormir, no sabía el porque pero cada vez que intentaba imágenes de él y sus amigos con cara de horror aparecían en flashes.

Un extraño personaje también aparecía, una especie de imitación de Freddy en versión oscura. Era como su gemelo sólo que con un aire siniestro.

\- ¡Agh!- Gimió fastidiado mientras se cubría con la almohada la cara y se golpeaba- ¿Por qué me pasa ésto a mi?-

Estaba demasiado estresado y necesitaba de una buena siesta para calmar ese mal genio que empezaba a salir de él. Pero ahora ¡ni eso podía hacer!

Estaba totalmente cansado pero aquellas imágenes de ellos horrorizados hacia que su cuerpo arda en llamas y su palpitar acelere. Lo hacia sentirse con miedo.

Chica no había vuelto a aparecerse en su casa como lo hacia últimamente y cuando trataba de llamarla no le contestaba. Ignoraba sus mensajes y eso no le agradaba nada, quería volver a hablar con su amiga pero ésta parecía sólo querer huir de él.

"¿Estresado?"

Una voz susurró en su oído, era ronca y siniestra. Con un extraño acento que no supo reconocer.

"Duermete"

Dijo otra vez. Y al instante se levantó de su cama y buscó con la mirada el dueño de la voz. En la ventana, bajo la cama y los muebles, por absolutamente toda su casa. Volvió a su habitación y quiso dormir, se había convencido de que era sólo una alucinación suya y finalmente pudo dormir.

Lo que no había notado era que esa voz se reía siniestramente al momento de él haberse casi desmayado.


	3. 2- El secuestro

Ya casi se cumplía un año de la muerte de Freddy y Golden estaba bastante preocupado por su amiga ya que ahora no sólo iba al cementerio a hablar con su hermano una vez a la semana, sino que también visitaba aquel edificio en el que había muerto y hablaba prácticamente sola.

Éstos sucesos no eran lo que más le preocupaba sino que también cuando iba a comer al edificio actuaba como si Freddy estuviera a su lado, riendo y bromeando. Habían veces también que prácticamente le obligaba a hablar con el difunto como si estuviera allí. Eso no sólo le preocupaba, le asustaba.

\- Aún está afectada, demasiado- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se tiraba en la cama agotado.

Obviamente no le dejaron más de 3 meses para cuidar de su amiga por lo cual luego de aquel periodo tuvo que volver a sus labores como ídolo y cantante. Por supuesto aún quería vigilar a Carry por lo cual contrató a alguien que la espiara advirtiendole aquello. La pelirroja no se sorprendió del todo, veía venir algo así y aceptó a regañadientes.

Una mañana Carry despertó y notó que la casa estaba totalmente vacía, no habían rastros de siquiera el espía que normalmente la seguía a todas partes. Fue entonces que escucho tocar el timbre y con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano derecha, fue a abrir para encontrarse con dos chicos peliblancos y marcas moradas bajo los ojos. La chica tenía una mirada algo entusiasta pero también como de una chica perturbada o hasta loca en opinión de Carry.

\- Buenos días señorita- Hablo el chico sacando un sombrero de quien sabe donde y haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Puppet y aquí mi hermana se llama...-

\- Soy Mai- Dijo riendo la chica inclinandose levemente. Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío como los que nunca tuvo al escucharla, su voz era rasposa y algo tetrica. Al ver sus ojos casi podía ver la verdadera manifestación de la locura, demencia y tristeza. Gotas de sudor empezaban a descender de su frente.

\- Hemos venido aquí porque ella- apuntó a su hermana con su mano- Escuchó un llamado de auxilio hace aproximadamente media hora en exactamente este lugar- Su sonrisa parecía algo siniestra pero también le inspiraba confianza, lo dicho por él la confundió- Como solemos hacer siempre, hemos venido a ayudar- Su hermana, Mai como se había presentado, asintió varias veces afirmando lo que el muchacho relataba.

\- ¿Media hora? No, se confundieron- Empezó a hablar Carry- Aquí hace media hora no pasó nada ni se escuchó un grito de auxilio. Vivo sola y...- Paró de hablar cuando noto el cuerpo de un hombre vestido de negro inconciente entre unos arbustos. Su cuerpo se paralizó- N-no puede s-ser...- Su voz tembló mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para evitar gritar. Tenía algo rojo en su traje.

Ambos chicos la miraron aún sonrientes y ella en cambio los miraba con terror. Empezó a recorrerlos de arriba a abajo. El chico de había puesto el sombrero de copa colorido y que combinaba bien con su traje que parecía como el de un presentador de circo de colores cálidos, sólo le faltaba el bastón. La chica llevaba en pelo atado en una moño igualmente de colores cálidos y que igual combinaba con el vestido algo pomposo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus zapatos parecían de tela, como los de bailarinas.

\- Discúlpanos por aquello- Habló nuevamente el chico con ojos siniestros- Déjanos presentarnos nuevamente-

El miedo ya inundaba el cuerpo de Carry y para su mala suerte ninguno de sus vecinos parecía que la salvaría, ¿Debería gritar?

Apenas llegó al baño más cercano se apoyó en el lava manos y suspiró para luego mojarse la cara. Estaba sumamente agotado por tanto ensayo y rezaba porque su voz no haya sido muy forzada porque de lo contrario seguro se podría arruinar.

Normalmente por ello trataba de suavizar su canto y hacerlo fluido, de esa forma quizá siga siendo como siempre. Aunque por ello en su trabajo lo estén explotando, se empezaba a cansar. Ya eran 4 años y sólo lo explotaban para hacer dinero. Quería dejarlo.

Secó sus manos con un papel y luego decidió mejor continuar con el nuevo disco. Apenas salió del baño su teléfono comenzó a sonar: Sr. Miller.

Contestó algo preocupado. Aquel sujeto sólo tenía permitido llamar si sucedía algo malo con Carry.

\- "..."- No se podía oír muy bien, sólo como si hojas se movieran y murmullos. Fue entonces que comenzaron los gritos, gritos de una chica... ¡Gritos de Carry!- "Se... señor... Dos chicos jóvenes... ellos me... apuñalaron..."- Una voz grave se escucho, era Miller- "No sé que quieren..."- El sonido de unas manos levantando el teléfono- "Oye, el sujeto llamó a alguien"- Una voz rasposa y escalofriante, una bruja a su parecer- "Ah, déjalo"- Otra voz que era algo más casual, un chico quizá- "Adiosito"- Dijo la primera voz y se oyó el pitido del fin de llamada.

Golden se quedó totalmente paralizado y dejó caer el teléfono de su temblorosa mano. Algo le había pasado al Sr. Miller y a Carry.

\- ¡Golden Boy!- Gritó su representante- Vuelve de una vez por todas-

No escuchó su llamada, él ya se había ido como alma lleva el diablo a casa se Carry para ver que demonios le había pasado a su amiga.

Foxy finalmente había salido de su casa luego de tantos meses que, literalmente, se había aislado. Claro que se había bañado y arreglado porque de lo contrario todos huirian de él.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo acordar de Chica y su repentina necesidad de alejarse de él. Conocía la dirección de la casa de su amiga, podría ir a visitarla y preguntarle porque de pronto ya no iba a visitarle.

Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección mientras era seguido por alguien, no alguien bueno por supuesto.

《Jajaja》 No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Foxy paro en seco y volteo esperando encontrarse con alguien listo para pelear si era necesario, pero no había nada.

Espero totalmente quieto unos segundos a que alguien saliera de alguna parte pero nada pasó. Decidió seguir su camino, aún cuando sabía que aquella presencia que se había reído lo seguía.

\- "¿Un fantasma?"- Se pregunto mentalmente- "¿Sería el fantasma de Freddy que en realidad no nos dejó...?"- Se detuvo nuevamente notando que sólo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a casa de Chica- ¿Freddy?- Preguntó en voz alta volteando otra vez.

《Mm... Algo así Jeje》 Respondió, pero no era la voz de Freddy, era grave y con un extraño acento.

\- ¿A que te refieres con "algo así"?- Preguntó algo molesto Foxy. Tal vez podría ser sólo un tonto escondido que le juega una maldita broma.

《Sigueme》 Pidió esa voz incorporea.

Luego de ese pedido una piedrita salió de la nada y se puso delante de Foxy. Entonces si era un fantasma... pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera su amigo.

Tenía dos opciones, ignorar el pedido de el ser espectral e ir a casa de Chica, o seguirlo. Una segunda, tercera y cuarta piedrita se pusieron formando un camino.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos jadeando, podía sentir su pulso acelerado y su mente aún se encontraba aturdida por el golpe que le habían dado. Mentalmente se preguntaba donde estaba, recordaba lo sucedido y aquello logró asustarla más.

Cuando trató de mover sus brazos logró sentir la presión en ellos, sus piernas se habían dormido por estar, aparentemente, tanto tiempo sentada por lo cual trató moverlos mucho. Parpadeo varias veces y se movió tratando de ver si podría librarse del agarre de la cuerda que la ataba a la silla, no tuvo éxito por lo cual decidió dejar de intentar y esperar a que alguien aparezca para darle una explicación.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que despertaste- Oyó la voz de Mai en medio de la oscuridad. No tardó en sentir como alguien tocaba su pelo, acariciandolo- Tienes un bonito pelo, además es muy suave- Alago mirando su pelo con admiración- ¿Puedo peinartelo?-

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?- Preguntó con sarcasmo, tenía el ceño fruncido y unas gotas de sudor en su frente- "Realmente no debo confiar en estas personas"- Se dijo mentalmente.

\- Creo que no- Dijo riendo mientras comenzaba a peinar con sus dedos el pelo de Carry.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que tuvieron esa corta charla y Mal estaba a punto de terminar con el peinado de Carry. Un poco después de haber empezado a peinarla la peliblanca había cantado una canción, impresionado a la pelirroja pues su voz al cantar era muy diferente a cuando cantaba.

Su canción parecía estar en otro idioma porque no le entendía muy bien pero de cierta forma la hacía sentir tranquila y relajada. Sintió como comenzaba a trenzar su pelo y la delicadeza con la cual tomaba mechones de su cabello. Poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

\- No vayas a pensar que nosotras queríamos esto porque no es asi, Carry. Pero nosotros también queremos a Fred de vuelta y los necesitamos- Susurro terminando de hacer la trenza.


End file.
